


My Smile is Extinct

by kats853



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Break Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kats853/pseuds/kats853
Summary: So this is based upon a Klance animatic on you tube made by an incredibly talented Lsellva called 'My smile is extinct' you should go watch it!Keith is more in love with Lance than he could ever hope to be, and it seems like Lance is too. That was, until one particular party and a meeting bound to happen eventually...-Rating & tags may change





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm hopefully going to make this into a multichapter piece of work, and continue on where the animatic left off.
> 
> If you have any idea, let me know in the comments!

Lance gave Keith a peck on the cheek before heading upstairs to get ready for tonight.

"Make sure you don't peek" He cheekily smiled at me before turning around and walking upstairs.

"Not even once?" Keith replied in the same joking manner. Lance's laugh sounded like bells but slowly dimmed the further Lance got upstairs. Lance and him had been invited to a party at Shiro's, he was celebrating his 3rd anniversary with Matt and it was apparently going to be 'the biggest party of the year!'. Keith didn't doubt that in the slightest. Checking his watch, Keith was about to call for Lance to hurry up when he heard light footsteps moving down the stairs.

"I'm ready~!" Lance sung. No matter what Lance was wearing he always managed to make Keith speechless, especially while wearing one of Keith's flannels. Noticing Keith staring Lance guiltily replied;

"All of my clothes were in the wash," Lance specified, scratching the side of his face with one of his perfectly manicured fingers.. "I hope you don't mind me wearing one of yours?" Keith's mouth opened and closed for a few seconds, still processing the beauty that was in front of him until he managed to form some words.

"No! I mean - Yes! Yes it looks great" Keith stuttered. "You look great..." He muttered, a hand covering his blushing cheeks. Lance giggled.

"Of course I do, but, if you say so..." Lance smirked, giving Keith another kiss on his opposite cheek before walking over to the door. "Come on, or we'll be late otherwise" Lance chirped. Lance loved parties, being such a social person, charismatic and charming made it easy to like them. Keith, on the over hand, particularly disliked them. He'd been to quite a few parties, mainly with the wrong crowd before Shiro, with the help of their friends, got him sorted out - since then Keith has always had a negative opinion on them. To make matters worse, parties were noisy, smelly, crowded and, quite frankly, boring Keith had found. Still though. Whatever made Lance happy, Keith could tolerate.

Getting into the driver's seat, Keith was he designated driver. He'd gave up drinking a while back, because someone needed to watch over Lance, but Lance's lovesick drunken ramblings were, in Keith's opinion, the cutest. Plus they made good blackmail, even though Keith never really would share them. They were his, and his only. Lance got into the driver's seat and pushed play on the radio, with his music ready to play. Keith drove out of the driveway with a small smile on his face, occasionally glancing and laughing at Lance's attempts to sing and dance while wearing a seatbelt. It was moments like this Keith treasured most. They were dreamlike, short and bittersweet. Keith never wanted them to end.

Unfortunately, minutes later Keith pulled outside of the already booming house. Keith could feel the bass from over here and inwardly grimaced. Lance was already out the car and bounding towards the party with childlike excitement. Sometimes Lance was one of the only reasons Keith got out of bed in the mornings. Maybe that's why he allowed Lance to drag him into this hellhole.

Three hours later and Keith was getting tired. He'd danced with Lance though, and that was what had mattered mainly here, so lightly tapping on his shoulder he got Lances attention.  
"Lance!" Keith shouted over the noise. "I'm going to the car! Come get me when you're ready to leave!!" Lance merely nodded and went back to his conversation with the pretty girl in front of him. She had silver hair that glowed in the multicoloured lights, and sparkly pink highlighter that made her jawbones pop. To top it all off, she had a British accent. A foreigner. Still though, Keith trusted Lance. nodding to a dew people on the way out, Keith looked up at the sky and took a breath, looking for starts. Of course, light pollution wouldn't have gave him the pleasure of finding one, but at least he still had the biggest and brightest star in his life; Lance. Getting into the car and locking the doors, Keith settled down and closed his eyes.


	2. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that the chapters are short! I'm not very good at writing long chapters yet ;')

Of course, Keith's slumber didn't last long, and he awoke to continuous tapping and incoherent words. Still only half awake, Keith blearily rubbed his eyes and rolled down the window. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw Lance, believing it was time to go. Glancing at the dark figure next to Lance was the girl he was talking too earlier. 'Had Lance made a new friend?' Keith thought.

"What's up Lance?" Keith mumbled, partially hoping Lance wouldn't reply with one of his jokes.

"Hey man, Can me and 'llura here get in? it's getting a bit chilly" Lance answered, slurring a bit while gesturing towards Allura (The name of the girl he was trying to say) with his head. Snapping out of his daze Keith unlocked the car doors to let Lance in, and then leaned over to open the passenger side door for Lance. He wasn't surprised when he heard the tell tale signs of someone getting into the back seat, Lance often gave his friends a lift home. What surprised Keith was Lance getting into the back with Allura. Although, this wasn't unheard of either. Sometimes Lance wouldn't let go of hunk after a particularly loud night, so Keith let it slip, ignoring the nagging, aching feeling in his chest. Occasionally Keith heard whispers and giggles coming from the back, and mentions of a mullet but Keith refused to turn around, strangely fearing what he might see.

When Keith pulled up outside Lance's apartment (Keith hadn't officially moved in yet, although he was planning too. Keith couldn't wait, he had even bought Lance a promise ring that he's going to give to Lance on the day they move in which would be on their 3rd anniversary.) he stepped out the car and unlocked Lance's door, Lance and Allura rushed past Keith inside and grabbed the keys before Lance shut the door on Keith, deliberately making eye-contact. When Keith heard the sound of the door locking he swore he felt his heart break a little... But it was no deal he thought. Surely it was a prank to be played on Keith? So Keith drove back to his place, with the almost signed papers declaring his movement of house still on the table, and dusty furniture that hadn't been used in days, almost weeks at a time.

_Message received at 1:45am from **Baby Blu (Lance):** We're breaking up. Sorry Keithy Boy!_

Keith broke down at the nickname.


	3. Aftershock

At  first Keith felt nothing, although those large tears sliding down his face weren't looking like they were stopping anytime soon. Blankly, Keith turned off of his phone and shakily stood up. When had he sat down? Judging by the stinging on his knees he must have fallen. He wondered into his apartment, the walls bare and blank. That was too be expected as most things of Keith's were at Lance's. Trudging on through the cold, a sign that no-one's  been here in a while, Keith made it to his bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. His phone had slipped out of his hands and it fell on the floor with a dull thud. Even though he had been sleeping in the car just minutes ago, as soon as his body hit the mattress he gave in to exhaustion, but the tears kept coming.

Keith didn't wake up until midday. Truthfully, he didn't really sleep, he sort of dozed in a dreamlike state trying to convince himself that this was only a nightmare, much like ones he'd had at the start of their relationship, except this one didn't have anyone at his side reassuring him that 'everything would be fine.' Still though, he ignored what had happened last night as if it really were a dream even though the signs were blaringly obvious. Picking up his phone from the floor he observed two things; 1) the notification light was flashing, stirring a twisting ball of fear in his stomach 2) his screen had cracked. Admittedly, Keith only noticed the latter when he saw his lock screen. There was a large crack going through the middle of Lance's head in a selfie taken when Keith took Lance on a trip to Disneyland, despite him not liking large crowds. Unlocking his phone Keith was back on Lance's contact, and there in bright white lettering was the breakup text. Keith had thought that perhaps, Lance would've shown some sympathy after the Nyma incident, the those dreaded letters were still glaring up at him, along with some new ones.

  _Message received at 11;03am  from Baby Blue_ \- Hey man, can you come pick up your stuff tomorrow? My girlfriends moving in - she's already signed the papers - and it's a bit suffocating with it here.

Keith shakily decided to respond, while conveniently ignoring the significant lack of kisses and spelling errors . Lance had been a bit off these past months but he never assumed...

_Message delivered to Samurai at 12;04_ \- how long

Lance texted back immediately, to Keith's despair, with no hesitation at all.

_Message received at 12:05am  from Baby Blu_ \- it's our 1st anniversary, so the place will be empty. Leave the key under the doormat when you're done.

The words written were cold and harsh, Keith detected no feeling of sympathy from them at all despite the fact that Lance's strange behaviour was from guilt these past months; at least, that's what Keith wanted to believe. He tried to push back the thought that Lance was excited for Nyma to move in. But Keith was never very good at pretending, that was Lance's job. Funny, sassy, charismatic Lance, with a smile that could blind the sun, and blue eyes so deep you could drown in them. And that's exactly what Keith did. Placing his phone down onto the bed, Keith lethargically stood up, his slow pace quickening before he was running, and running outside the apartment door, and out onto the street, and into the rain and over to the car. Throwing open the boot, where one of Lance's hoodies resided, before Keith knew what had happened he was sobbing into it, fat ugly tears and snot dripping out of nose, breathing in the oh so familiar, and now painful, smell of Lance. That was all he could think of, lance, lance, Lance, Lance, LANCE ! Keith was shouting it now, screaming into the smelly, tear soaked piece of fabric in the boot of his car. So just for a moment, Keith let himself reminisce back to his favourite memories of Lance.

_Yellow flowers._

_A picnic in an open field._

_Joyous laughter and blushing cheeks._

_Bright blue eyes meeting stormy grey._

_Small kisses on slender necks, slowly trailing upwards to a snub button nose._

_Lean but strong limbs tightening around him._

_feeling safe_

_wanted_

_needed_

_accepte_ \- **Alone**

Keith had wandered back inside at one point, an idle hand made himself some tea, while the other clutched onto the hoodie like it was a comfort blankie a 6 year old may have. Wouldn't have been the first time for Keith. Taking a sip, Keith accidentally burnt his tongue and dropped the cup in surprise. In an effort to save the hoodie he spilt it all over his hand. Keith gasped in pain and pushed it under the tap.

"Hey Lance, could you get me some bandages!" Keith shouted out. All he got in return was some angry banging from his upstairs neighbour, who always complained about the noise. Keith wasn't used to being alone, at least not anymore. Unattractive cries of pain and sadness dripped from his mouth as he collapsed onto the kitchen floor and he settled into a position of clutching his burnt hand to his chest, which was now a painful bright red. Keith had known it from the start, that Lance was too good to be true. People may have described Keith as Intense, or wild; too wild to be adopted apparently, but if Keith was a burning, flickering fire, then Lance would be the ocean, constantly moving, and too vast to ever fully understand, reducing Keith into mere embers.

At  1:17pm Keith decided to go back to bed, although, he didn't sleep until early into the next day, as he was too busy being plagued with memories of what once was.


End file.
